Promesas
by nieveardiendo
Summary: "Prométemelo - le había suplicado en una habitación que olía a sangre y a rosas -. Prométemelo, Ned."


_Este fic participa en el reto #56 "Torre de la Alegría" del muy recomendable Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._  
 _Ni yo soy George R.R. Martin, ni tengo ni la remota idea de lo que en verdad ocurrió en la dichosa torre._

* * *

A pesar del habitual frío gélido que reinaba en las criptas de Invernalia, Ned continuó impasible el oscuro camino que tantas veces había recorrido.

Más que rodeado de muerte y desolación el señor de las Tierras del Norte se sentía arropado por los suyos, del mismo modo que el el Bosque de los Dioses encontraba paz y descanso de las tareas cotidianas.

Hoy se cumplían diez años desde aquel horrible día en el que tantos hombres buenos y valerosos murieron a sus órdenes. Hoy se cumplían diez años desde que pronunciase una promesa inquebrantable.

Frente a la estatua de su hermana colocó media docena de rosas azules que había recogido aquella mañana en los invernaderos. Recordó entonces tiempos más sencillos, en los que ella le hacía pasar horas y horas jugando entre las flores... No eran más que niños ¿En qué momento dejaron de serlo?

Hace mucho tiempo pensó que dejó de ser un hombre cuando besó por primera vez a una muchacha, una chica rubia del Valle... Velyria. Sin embargo supo lo que era ser un hombre la primera vez que mató a otro en un campo de batalla. Cuando el miedo a morir entre sangre y barrizales le empujaba a seguir hundiendo su espada en la carne enemiga, apartarse la sangre del rostro y seguir avanzando.

"Lo hice por ti Lyanna... Maldita sea, todo lo hicimos por ti."

Aquel maldito día que se repetiría en sus pesadillas para siempre volvió a ser un niño que no entendía las grandes consecuencias que ocurrían a su alrededor. Aquel infernal día solo quiso llorar las pérdidas que aún no lograba asimilar y dejarse morir también en esa torre.

...

 _La vida de su hermana se le escapaba entre los dedos sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Cada respiración era más débil que la anterior y el color de sus ojos se apagaba con cada lágrima derramada, como si el gris escapase rodando por sus mejillas._

 _Lyanna murió en aquella habitación iluminada por el sol inclemente de Dorne, mas su piel nunca había sido tan pálida ni fría._

 _Ned lloró en su cuello abrazado a su desmadejado cuerpo, gritó hasta que le ardió la garganta sin poder creerlo. Su hermana no. Lyanna no._

 _Ella había sido luz, fuerza y sonrisas sinceras. ¿Cómo iba a seguir moviéndose el mundo sin su presencia? Si a él siempre le había parecido que el Sol y la Luna giraba a su alrededor. Si se había levantado una guerra por ella. Por el amor que ya nunca más podría dar o sentir._

 _Una de sus manos aún sujetaba aquella horrible cosa. Aquella infame corona azul escarchada. Guirnalda de muerte y pasiones prohibidas._

 _Curiosamente, aunque todos sus pétalos ya estaban secos y arrugados las espinas de los tallos aún eran igual de afiladas. Las pequeñas marcas rojizas y ensangrentadas de sus delicadas manos lo demostraban._

 _Debió haberse aferrado a las flores presa del miedo, buscando el valor y la fuerza necesarias._

 _Ahora lo comprendía todo. Se agarraba a sus flores porque era lo único que le quedaba de él... Ella le había amado... Y se había creído sus sucias mentiras._

 _¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así?_

 _Lyanna siempre había tenido la fuerza salvaje que confiere la sangre fría del Norte, pero nadie hubiera podido imaginar -ni siquiera él- que llegaría a cometer tal acto de locura. Los hombres eran impulsivos, podían perder la cordura incluso por una pasión pasajera; obsesivos incluso, si no conseguían lo que querían... Bien lo había aprendido de Robert... Pero ella debería haber sido diferente... Debería haber supuesto las consecuencias de largarse a vivir amancebada con el heredero al trono._

 _Un llanto que no era el suyo le sacó de sus horribles pensamientos. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para ver al retoño que descansaba en su pequeña cuna. Nada más entrar a la habitación se había lanzado hacia su hermana aterrado por la macabra imagen que proyectaba._

 _Nunca logrará borrarse de la memoria la daga clavada en su pecho... Ni la sangre... Toda aquella sangre._

 _El retoño no tendría más que unos días de vida, parecía sano y gracias a los Dioses no se parecía a su padre. Le hubiera sido casi imposible cumplir su promesa de ser así. Ned pensó que el niño debía intuir que algo iba mal por el llanto desgarrado que emitía._

 _Fue entonces cuando Howland entró en la sala y Ned tuvo que recomponerse_

 _-Nadie debe saber o que ha ocurrido aquí. Nadie._

 _..._

 _Y_ aún después de tantos años, nadie más que ellos conoce lo que en verdad ocurrió en aquella torre a los pies de las montañas.

Aunque sus palabras sigan resonando en su cabeza mientras se aleja del lugar en el que reza por que su alama descanse:

 _-"Prométemelo Ned. Prométeme que mi hijo nunca vivirá a la sombra de mis pecados... Prométeme que le querrás como a tu hijo y le criarás como tal..."_

 _-"Lyanna... ¿Qué has hecho Lyanna? Por los Dioses..."_

 _-"Eres lo único que tiene Ned. Él... Él no tiene culpa de nada..._

 _-"Tú no Lyanna, tú también no. Por favor."_

 _-"Prométemelo. Prométemelo, Ned..."_

* * *

Y esto es más o menos lo que me imagino que ocurrió en la Torre de la "Alegría".


End file.
